A moment like this
by xfmoon
Summary: An aimless introspective tag to Wyatt and Carol's little moment in 2x06 The King of the Delta Blues.


**A/N:** I have been re-watching a bit, because the 2nd season finally came out on Netflix in my country. And I've wanted to do something with this moment before, but it just didn't turn out right when I tried, so I hope this time it goes a bit better.

**Spoilers: **for 2x06 The King of the Delta Blues.

**Disclaimer: **I own my own moments, but unfortunately, I do not own any moments from Timeless.

* * *

It was only a tiny moment. Shared between two enemies. But even so, they both came out of it with a different view on a few things.

Only a few feet apart, they'd both stood more or less frozen to the spot for what felt like an eternity, but probably weren't more than a few seconds.

Wyatt with his gun expertly trained on the Rittenhouse woman, who just happened to be Lucy's mom. Never had he been so conflicted.

Carol stood still, awaiting the inevitable – being gunned down by a trained soldier. At least it would be quick, she thought. But the shot never came.

Instead they were just standing there. Having a rather awkward staring down contest.

The reason for this standstill were miles, and a century or two, away. Two people so very different, and yet they shared one love: Lucy.

**xXx**

Wyatt was clearly ignoring the orders to 'take the shot' that were being yelled at him through his earpiece. He simply just couldn't. He couldn't be the one to kill Lucy's mother. She had been through so much already, and on top of that he didn't know if she'd ever forgive him if he was the one to do it. Right at this moment he wished he had a backup team to take the shot for him. Someone he could order to do what he couldn't, someone not compromised by his feelings, and someone to take the blame.

Never before had he disobeyed a direct order on a mission. Sure, he'd stolen the Lifeboat, and broken out of the Bunker, and he had been court marshaled and taken to a Black site. But this was different. This was a life and death situation, and you couldn't really be a soldier, if you didn't do what you were told in these kinds of situations. Meeting Lucy had made him a better man no doubt about that, but had it made him a bad soldier?

They got away. She got away. Because of him.

He had to tell Lucy what he'd been up to while they were gone. However as soon as she saw him, all spruced up in full tactical gear, her face fell. She had looked happy, going down the corridor with Flynn. A look he hadn't seen on her since their Hollywood trip. And here he was, yet again, wiping that smile from her face, by his mere presence. When he told her about the raid on Rittenhouse, he saw in her features the second fear set in, and she cautiously asked to her mother. The signs of relief when he told her that she got away convinced him that he'd done the right thing. He could only imagine the devastating effect it would have had on Lucy if he'd told her that her mother was dead and he had killed her.

And as if this wasn't enough, he'd subsequently lied to Agent Christopher, and told her his gun jammed. But with her keen homeland security skills she had seen right through him, and called him out on it immediately. Of course, she was right. He had hesitated because of Lucy, not because of his gun jamming. And he did really need to straighten out his feelings towards Lucy. But it wasn't quite so easy. He couldn't just straighten up and go right, brush her off him like a layer of old dust. She wasn't insignificant, she meant something to him. Enough, apparently, for him to risk his whole carrier. If nothing else this little moment earlier had shown him that. The question was, what was he gonna do about it?

**xXx**

For Carol this little revelation had shown her a weakness in their opposing team. This soldier's love for her daughter was so strong that it had made him hesitate, had made him go against orders and his instincts to eradicate the enemy. It had saved her life. Love really was a weakness. She already knew this herself; loving her daughter, shielding her from the truth her whole life, had been a liability to the cause, as Nicholas so rightly had pointed out.

Bringing Wyatt's wife back had not put a lid on their budding romance, or so it seemed. Though it had put a pin in the wheel that much she knew at least.

Lucy had always been stubborn, so if she wasn't gonna comply the easy way the only way to get her in line was to destroy her completely and build her anew. This newfound knowledge that he still cared about Lucy could possibly be used against them somehow. It had already worked in their favor; they'd gotten away solely because of it. Had they sent in the cavalry and not just Wyatt, Rittenhouse would be counting body bags and not trying to reconstitute themselves once again. Fortunately, Agent Christopher and her little band of rebels didn't trust that many after being infiltrated by Rittenhouse more than once. This time that had been their downfall, since after all their stunts there weren't in fact that many active members of Rittenhouse left. Of course, they didn't know that.

Carol was sure she could use this little tidbit to her advantage in the future. For now, she would just revel in the fact that she'd gotten away scot-free because of her daughter's poor taste in men and her apparent charm over them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh this was so bad!Like the other times I tried writing about this scene this one didn't turn out great either. Mostly I think it's because I don't know where I'm going when I start.

It was just supposed to be a little tag, it's still not long, but longer than I anticipated. I hope it wasn't too confusing with the shifting POW of Wyatt and Carol.


End file.
